hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Noble
Rose Noble is a 17-year-old pureblood witch. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Rose Clara Noble was born on August 18 in Wick, Scotland to Skyler Class-Noble, a witch and former Hufflepuff student, and Sagittarius Noble, a wizard and former Slytherin. Rose was born as an only child. While growing up in her magical household, Sagittarius was expecting her to become a Slytherin, while Skyler had expected her to become a bold Gryffindor. Rose had a different personality from everyone else. It was not definable because it was so unique. She had a fiery personality with a rebellious streak, but at the same time she was modest and well-respecting, but she could also act tougher and stand up for herself and others when needed. Skyler had decided that because of Rose’s caring attitude towards others, which was not always shown unless needed, Slytherin was not the house for her because she had too big of a heart. Rose was also a very talented witch with a very wise and intelligent aura about her. Her parents were proud of the witch she was becoming, and when she turned 11, her letter did not come. Her parents became very worried that she would not be attending Hogwarts or if she did not have any magical qualities after all, but it came two weeks before school at Hogwarts started because the owl had been delayed. Rose successfully purchased her supplies and got a pet cat, which she named Spice because of its reddish fur. While being sorted, she was expecting to be sorted into Slytherin, but instead, to her surprise, she was sorted into Ravenclaw because the Sorting Hat recognized her intelligence. At first Rose was upset, but then she started to realize that she truly did belong in Ravenclaw. Rose also discovered her natural talent for Quiddich and plays as a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. She has been a straight O student since her first year at Hogwarts, and she is very proud of her achievements. She is also very witty and she can be sly. Personality Rose is described to be a mix of the personalities of the houses combined into one: the intelligence and quick-wittedness of Ravenclaw, the bold bravery and feisty spirit of a Gryffindor, the slyness of a Slytherin, and the heart of a Hufflepuff. Rose is very determined and she has a ready mind. She doesn’t take no for an answer and it will not stop her. She is always ready to break the rules of others and set her own. She is intelligent, but she doesn’t use this ability against others. She is a very individual and stubborn person with her own, unique personality. She speaks in a thick Scottish accent, despite living in London since age eight. Looks Rose has bright red hair and hazel eyes that can light up the whole room. She is very beautiful, tall, and skinny and people say that she would make a great model, but however, she is too modest to be one. Wand Rose has a 7-inch oak wood wand with a unicorn hair core, which she always carries with her. Alliances *Dylan Whiteman Enemies *Phoenix Greene (rival) Time Line Caitlin-Blackwood-217x300.jpg|First Year 10.13.12CaitlinBlackwoodByLuigiNovi1.jpg|Second Year Tumblr_l6y9mdpGIp1qat4u6o1_500.jpg|Third Year A155a7259b2eb64d4619acd945d655db.jpg|Fourth Year Normal_Rebusscreencaps-00157.png|Fifth Year 14_interview-dr-who-girl.jpg|Sixth Year Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-15058535-475-700.jpg|Seventh Year Gallery KarenGillan.gif|Click on to view Rose.jpg Ihvhgmage.jpg Fffgnimage.jpg Referimage.jpg Imagedfrfthtngng.jpg Feedersimage.jpg Hghguimage.jpg Bubbvugimage.jpg Gillanimage.jpg Coolhairimage.jpg Glassesimage.jpg Imfgfhfhghage.jpg Igdgdggfhgmage.jpg Imaghfye.jpg Fthfhgfhyimage.jpg Imvghvghage.jpg Wowimage.jpg Ugh hugimage.jpg Youngimage.jpg Ilolmage.jpg Itexmage.jpg Imssymage.jpg Ihyemage.jpg Blacks whiteimage.jpg Prettyimage.jpg Imhuage.jpg Readdress.jpg Images I.jpg Smile.jpg Ooh lights .jpg By ghosh image.jpg Sunglasses array.jpg AngelsTakeAmyandRory.jpg Vhvhvhgimage.jpg Ghbhghgimage.jpg Hair.jpg Isarvesmage.jpg Policeboximage.jpg Hihiimage.jpg Dressimage.jpg Whatimage.jpg Eyesimage.jpg Clapimage.jpg Ihatmage.jpg Moodyimage.jpg Hanovermouthimage.jpg Lookupimage.jpg Scarvesarecool.jpg Icoseupmage.jpg Category:Ravenclaw Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Pureblood Category:Chaser Category:Miramc22